<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy New Year, Bitch by ShannonXL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27809473">Happy New Year, Bitch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShannonXL/pseuds/ShannonXL'>ShannonXL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>After Series - Anna Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breathplay, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, F/F, Face Slapping, Femdom, Hate Sex, Nipple Piercings, Orgasm Denial, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Under-negotiated Kink, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:55:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27809473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShannonXL/pseuds/ShannonXL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Canon divergence for After We Collided. Hardin doesn't make it back downstairs before Tessa starts the game of revenge truth-or-dare. Which means the fight between Molly and Tessa ends a bit differently.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tessa Young/Molly Samuels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy New Year, Bitch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadK_ll/gifts">RoadK_ll</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Truth or dare,” Molly demands, expression livid.</p>
<p>And Tessa, not sure what comes over her, replies: “Dare.”</p>
<p>Surprised, but hiding it quickly, Molly cocks her head to the side.</p>
<p>“Okay,” she smirks, something dark and wicked flickering in her eyes. “Since you’re so tough now Tessa. I dare you to go upstairs with me and show me what you’ve got.”</p>
<p>Startled, Tessa stammers. “You… you want me to fight you?”</p>
<p>“Sure.” Molly licks her lips. “Unless you’re scared?” </p>
<p>Which is how Tessa finds herself shoving Molly up the frat house stairs, more than a little satisfied when the other girl stumbles. It’s what she deserves, for all the snide remarks, for all the teasing and mocking. Focusing on all of the hateful things Molly has done and said, Tessa barely blinks as she’s led into what used to be Hardin’s dorm room. Molly has more than earned her fair share of retribution.</p>
<p>Then why, when Molly turns to face her, does Tessa feel like she’s stumbled into something she’s totally unprepared for? </p>
<p>“Well?” Molly glances at her hot pink nails. “Come on, I’ll let you take the first shot.”</p>
<p>Tessa rolls her eyes.</p>
<p>“This is stupid.”</p>
<p>“No duh,” Molly counters. “You don’t really think you can take me, do you?”</p>
<p>“I’m tougher than you think,” Tessa says, willing it to be true.</p>
<p>“Then why don’t you prove it,” Molly hisses.</p>
<p>Tessa bristles, then turns away.</p>
<p>“You know what? No. I’ve wasted too much time on you. I’m not going to dignify any of this with a response.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Molly takes a step forward. </p>
<p>“Really.” Tessa takes another step back.</p>
<p>“And why is that?” Molly’s grin is like a grimace. “You don’t respect me?”</p>
<p>“Well, you’re a slut, so no, I don’t think I do.”</p>
<p>“Slut-shaming, very original Tessa.” Molly takes another step forward, backing Tessa up against the door. Tessa can smell the other girl’s perfume, something sickly sweet, masking the animal scent of her sweat. She’d thought of Molly as tall, having a height to match her massive ego, but up close like this, it’s obvious that Molly is tiny. She’s all sharp angles and fragile limbs. </p>
<p>“What…” Tessa swallows. “What do you want from me?”</p>
<p>“I thought it was obvious?” Molly steps closer, pressing her body against Tessa’s. Their breaths are hot against Tessa’s chest, and her skin crawls as Molly whispers against her neck: “I want you to show me what you’ve got. Teach me a lesson.” Molly smiles. “Because I’ve been bad.” </p>
<p>Something comes over Tessa, and she shoves Molly. Hard. The other girl stumbles backwards, slamming into the dresser. Tessa hopes it will leave bruises. That it hurts. </p>
<p>“That’s for making fun of me for being a virgin,” she snarls, advancing on Molly. Before the other girl can raise her arms to defend herself, Tessa slams her hands into her shoulders, shoving her to the floor. Molly lands on her back, grimacing. Tessa straddles her waist, slapping Molly across the face. Molly’s head slams against the floor, and when she brings her hand up to her face, her palm comes away bloody, a bright red trickle coming from her nose. </p>
<p>And she smiles.</p>
<p>She fucking smiles, and after everything, all the nasty, mean things she’s done, that smile ignites Tessa’s fury more than anything else. </p>
<p>“What is wrong with you?”</p>
<p>Choking on a laugh, Molly shakes her head.</p>
<p>“I have no fucking idea,” she says, shocking them both by answering honestly. </p>
<p>“Well,” Tessa looks at her hands. “You wanted me to show you what I’ve got. Are you satisfied?”</p>
<p>“Never,” Molly croaks. “Are you?”</p>
<p>Tessa glares down at her.</p>
<p>“Not even close.”</p>
<p>“Okay babe,” Molly manages to make the word sound sarcastic. “Fuck me up.”</p>
<p>Before she can second-guess herself, before she can torture herself with thoughts of Hardin, Tessa gets to her feet, yanking Molly up with her. Tessa spares only a quick glance at the bare mattress before flinging Molly onto it. The noise Molly makes is a cross between laughter and a yelp, and Tessa finds herself wanting to hear it again. And again. And again. </p>
<p>“You want me to fuck you up?” Tessa alights onto the bed behind Molly, grabbing one of her arms and pinning it against the small of her back.</p>
<p>Flippant as ever, Molly glares at Tessa over her shoulder.</p>
<p>“If you even have the guts.”</p>
<p>“I’ll show you guts,” Tessa curses under her breath, finding that she wants to. She wants to tear this girl apart, to leave her shivering, begging, to frighten her, with no remorse. And as Molly writhes underneath her, making an ungodly noise in the back of her throat, Tessa realizes that Molly is going to let her. </p>
<p>It’s an intoxicating feeling. </p>
<p>Tessa reaches down with her free hand, stroking Molly’s ass through the fabric of her skanky-short skirt. It’s firm, and Molly rocks back against her as Tessa gives her an experimental squeeze. </p>
<p>“You like that, don’t you?”</p>
<p>“What, this vanilla shit?” Molly’s eyes flash as she glares at Tessa over her shoulder. “Are you even trying Tessa?”</p>
<p>With an angry, defiant spark singing through her veins, Tessa lays a heavy smack on Molly’s ass. </p>
<p>The sound echoes in the tiny dorm room, the sensation of it reverberating on her palm. Tessa holds her breath. Surely this is unforgivable. Despite everything Molly has done and said. She’s been mean, heartless even, but she’s never been violent. And after just a few minutes alone, Tessa has revealed an ugly truth about herself. Not only is she capable of violence, but she enjoys it. </p>
<p>Perversely, Molly nearly purrs, thrusting her backside in the air, inviting. </p>
<p>“That’s more like it. I almost thought you didn’t have it in you.”</p>
<p>“Keep pushing me Molly.” Tessa snarls. “You think I won’t make you regret it?”</p>
<p>Molly bites her lip.</p>
<p>“I fucking hope so. Hardin was right, you are a tease.”</p>
<p>Tessa sees red, and raises her hand again, landing another resounding swat against Molly. </p>
<p>“Don’t you dare talk about him.” Impatient, Tessa snatches the edge of Molly’s skirt, yanking it down to pool around the other girl’s ankles, catching on her too-high heels. Underneath it, Molly is wearing a hot pink thong. The sight of it momentarily distracts Tessa, and instead of laying into the spanking of the century, she cups Molly’s ass in her palm, slipping one finger underneath the lacy waist of the thong. </p>
<p>“You wore this just to show it off tonight, didn’t you?” Tessa swallows. “Nobody buys a thong like this just to keep it to themselves.”</p>
<p>Molly shivers underneath her touch. </p>
<p>“Are you calling me a whore?”</p>
<p>“Understatement of the century,” replies Tessa, running her finger along the line of the thong, around Molly’s hipbone, stopping to hover just beneath her bellybutton. “You’re so easy, it’s almost an insult to whores to call you one. At least they have standards.”</p>
<p>Bristling, Molly tries to get up, but Tessa still has her pinned. The movement brings her lips close to Molly’s ear, close enough to whisper, and Tessa leans in, voice low:</p>
<p>“You’re worse than a whore Molly. You’re desperate. You’ll do anything to make someone want you.”</p>
<p>Tessa has no idea where the words are coming from, but they’re making Molly writhe, in humiliation or pleasure, it isn’t clear, but Tessa is certain she can’t stop herself, not now. </p>
<p>“You’re barely even a person, Molly. Just a couple of wet holes to be fucked.” Tessa runs her fingers down lower, hovering just over the spot that she knows from experience will drive Molly wild. Not that she intends to give the other girl the satisfaction. “It’s true, isn’t it Molly. I don’t need to play truth or dare with you to make you admit it. Just look at yourself. Practically begging to give it up to me. And you don’t even like me.”</p>
<p>Molly moans in response, wiggling her hips to try to coax Tessa’s fingers lower.</p>
<p>“Nope,” Tessa snatches her hand away, drawing a disappointed growl from Molly. “You’re not getting off that easy,” she says with a smile. “You don’t deserve it.”</p>
<p>“Tell me what I deserve,” Molly gasps. “Tell me, Tessa.”</p>
<p>Tessa grabs Molly’s ass again, squeezing it tightly, digging her sharp fingernails into the soft skin. Keening, Molly arches her back, and Tessa has to remind herself to keep a firm grip on the girl’s wrist. Molly’s been getting her way since the day they met. She has no intention of letting Molly get away now. </p>
<p>“I think you know what you deserve, Molly.” She spits the words out ruthlessly. “We both know you’ve been bad.”</p>
<p>“So bad,” Molly agrees, voice straining. </p>
<p>“Then say it,” Tessa growls. “Tell me what you deserve.”</p>
<p>“Hurt me,” Molly pleads, sounding small. “Please Tessa. Hurt me.”</p>
<p>The words settle in Tessa’s bones, fully awakening something she didn’t know she had inside her. It’s cold and cruel and feels fucking fantastic now that it’s finally been let loose. Tessa rolls her shoulders, letting this new sense of self settle in. It feels like a homecoming. </p>
<p>“Your wish is my command, princess,” Tessa says with a smirk, before pinching Molly’s asscheek. The keening noise the other girl makes in response is like the sweetest music in the world. </p>
<p>Tessa lets go, shoving Molly further onto the bed, crushing her cheek against the mattress. Before the other girl can react, she’s raising her hand again, and it lands with a satisfying slap against her ass. Again, and again, and again, Tessa spanks her, coaxing a satisfying pink flush from Molly’s skin. She varied the blows, alternating between hard smacks and teasing swipes, not letting Molly anticipate where the next strike would land. </p>
<p>Her hand tiring, Tessa looks around for something else to hit Molly with. There’s not much left in the dorm — Hardin had intended to make his departure as final as possible — but then Tessa spies something sitting just within reach on the bedside table.</p>
<p>Hardin’s copy of Wuthering Heights.</p>
<p>Perfect.</p>
<p>Tessa grabs it, relishing the heft of it in her hand. It’s a hardcover edition, with a stiff, pretentious binding. She thinks if she hits Molly hard enough with it, she’ll leave bruises. </p>
<p>And Molly did ask for it to hurt.  </p>
<p>She swings her arm in a long, graceful arch, slamming the book against Molly’s ass. The girl draws in a sharp breath, squirming. </p>
<p>“Again,” she chokes out. “Tessa, please—”</p>
<p>Tessa cuts her off with another hard smack. </p>
<p>“You want more?” She snaps, not waiting for Molly’s reply to deliver another swat. </p>
<p>Molly can only nod, her eyes closed, begging Tessa wordlessly to continue. </p>
<p>Tessa has no idea how long she’s been spanking Molly before the other girl begins to sag against the mattress. Viciously, she tears away the pink thong and plunges two fingers inside Molly’s vagina. Gasping, Molly rocks back against Tessa’s fingers.</p>
<p>“You like this, don’t you?” Tessa murmurs, her breath hot against Molly’s neck. “You’re shameless.”</p>
<p>Molly makes a sound like a groan.</p>
<p>“You can’t deny it, Molly,” Tessa thrusts her fingers in and out, agonizing and slow. “I can feel how wet you are.”</p>
<p>Molly turns her head against the mattress, revealing her flushed cheek. Her breath is coming hard, and she struggles to form the words.</p>
<p>“You’re… you’re gonna make me cum,” she whispers.</p>
<p>Feeling anger rising within her, Tessa snatches away her hand. Molly whines, but Tessa doesn’t give her any time to complain. Roughly, she turns Molly onto her back, and lays a brutal slap against the other girl’s cheek.</p>
<p>“No,” Tessa seethes as she speaks. “You do not get to do that.”</p>
<p>Breathing heavily, her chest rising and falling, hair strewn around her head like a depraved halo, Molly lets out a soft laugh. </p>
<p>“Or what?” Her lips curve into a smile. “What are you gonna do about it, Tessa?”</p>
<p>Molly looks far too satisfied with herself. But Tessa already has a few ideas. </p>
<p>“Pull your top down,” she rasps. “Show me your tits.”</p>
<p>Obeying, Molly tugs at the bottom of her sliver of a tank top, revealing the curve of her breasts even further, cupped by a bra that matches her thong. And the hot pink of her hair, Tessa realizes belatedly. On another person, it might have been cute. </p>
<p>On Molly it just looks needy. </p>
<p>“How much thought did you put into looking like a tramp today, Molly?” Tessa sneers down at her. “Who were you trying so hard for?”</p>
<p>“Fuck you Tessa,” Molly snaps. “You don’t get to judge me.”</p>
<p>“Oh, but that’s what you want, isn’t it?” Tessa lifts one of the bra straps with her finger, tugging it tightly, then lets it snap back against Molly’s skin. It shouldn’t hurt, not really, but Molly gasps anyway. “You’ve been asking for it since we met, haven’t you Molly? Because your bad-girl act only works if you have a good girl to be your antagonist.” She leans down, whispering in Molly’s ear. “You need me to show you how bad you are. Admit it.”</p>
<p>Molly’s lips curl, and she bites the inside of her cheek.</p>
<p>“Make me,” she retorts. </p>
<p>Merciless, Tessa yanks down Molly’s bra. The straps tangle around her shoulders, but her breasts bounce free. There’s a flash of something silver, and Tessa grins as she wraps her hand around it.</p>
<p>“A nipple piercing. Such a cliche.” Tessa pulls, just hard enough to show she means business. “You really try too hard Molly.”</p>
<p>“You’re one to talk Tessa. Showing up here with your holier-than-thou attitude — aaahhh!” Molly’s back arches, following the motion of Tessa’s twisting fingers as she pulls on the nipple ring.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, what was that Molly? Were you saying that you’re a bad girl who needs to be put in her place?”</p>
<p>“I… fuck!” Molly writhes as Tessa continues to roll the nipple between her fingers.</p>
<p>“You know that’s not what I’m looking for.” She lets go, and Molly sighs, but before she can get comfortable Tessa grabs her breast with a rough hand, digging the tips of her fingers into the soft flesh. Tessa fondles it, flicking the abused nipple lightly with her fingers. Molly whimpers with each vicious touch. </p>
<p>Leaning down, Tessa notices a small bruise on Molly’s neck. She scraped it with her teeth.</p>
<p>“Someone else already left a mark on you. You really do give it up for anyone, don’t you?” With a throaty sigh, Tessa opens her mouth, digging into Molly’s skin. She smells like daisies and jasmine. The scent doesn’t suit her — much too floral and delicate. A growl escapes Tessa’s throat as she sucks and bites at Molly’s neck, eclipsing the hickey that was already there with one of her own. </p>
<p>Finally, she leans back, examining her work as she kneads Molly’s breasts in both her hands. </p>
<p>“You look like a slut,” she says. </p>
<p>“I don’t care what you think Tessa,” Molly sneers. “You’re the one who went crawling back to Hardin after what he did, so what does that make you—”</p>
<p>Tessa cuts her off, covering her mouth with her palm.</p>
<p>“Much better.” She glares down at Molly, slowly moving her thumb and index finger until they hover over the other girl’s nostrils. “Let’s get some things clear. I am in control here. Not you.” She leans close to Molly again, cutting off her breath with an ungentle pinch. “And I don’t crawl,” Tessa adds with a hiss.</p>
<p>Molly is still for a moment, eyelids fluttering. That won’t do. With her free hand, Tessa grabs Molly’s nipple again, wrenching it from side to side. Molly sobs, grasping at Tessa’s arm. But she doesn’t stop her. Molly groans and thrashes underneath her, chest heaving, but she’s not pushing Tessa away.</p>
<p>Tessa releases her mouth, letting her gasp for air. </p>
<p>While Molly is still disoriented, Tessa slaps her breasts, twice, swatting at them with the palm of her hand before grasping them again. </p>
<p>“Are you still wet for me, Molly?” Not waiting for a response, Tessa reaches down between the other girl’s legs. The thong is still shoved to the side in a tangled knot of elastic and lace. Tessa gently coaxes her fingers inside, stroking the soft skin with deliberate, soothing motions. Molly watches, eyes wide, mouth agape. There are tears sparkling on her eyelashes. </p>
<p>Tessa slides off Molly, resting on her side. </p>
<p>“Show me how you touch yourself.”</p>
<p>Molly swallows.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“You heard me. You want to get off, don’t you?” Tessa smirks. “So do it.”</p>
<p>Slowly, not taking her eyes off Tessa, Molly reaches down, stroking her bare skin along the way. She pauses, fingers just brushing the neatly manicured hair covering her. </p>
<p>“You know what to do,” Tessa makes the encouragement sound like a demand. </p>
<p>Gulping, Molly brings her fingers up and down, grazing her clit. In response, Tessa drags her thumbnail over Molly’s breasts, reddened from all the attention. Molly bites her lip, stifling a sound in the back of her throat. </p>
<p>“No,” Tessa barks, snatching one of Molly’s nipples again, crushing it between her fingers. Molly yelps, her fingers twitching between her legs. </p>
<p>“I don’t want you to be quiet, Molly. I want everyone to hear how nasty you are.”</p>
<p>“Damn it Tessa,” Molly says through gritted teeth.</p>
<p>Tessa eases the pressure, gently rolling Molly’s nipple between her fingers. </p>
<p>“Are you close yet?”</p>
<p>Molly shakes her head.</p>
<p>“Then you’d better get going,” Tessa releases the nipple, bringing her hand to Molly’s mouth again. “I don’t have all night.”</p>
<p>Molly nods, quickening her movements, and Tessa smothers her again. The muffled noises Molly makes underneath her grasp grow louder as Molly begins to thrust against her own hand. Tessa pulls away, and Molly opens her mouth wide, gasping for air and moaning in pleasure all at once. </p>
<p>“Fuck,” she groans.</p>
<p>“Louder,” commands Tessa.</p>
<p>“Fuck!” Molly keens. “That feels…”</p>
<p>“Yes?” Tessa grasps her breast once more, digging her nail into the delicate skin of Molly’s areola. </p>
<p>“I’m close, fuck, damn it, I’m close, I’m—”</p>
<p>Ruthless, Tessa grabs Molly’s arms, pinning them above her head. Molly whines, rubbing her legs together, trying to relieve the pent up pressure that she’d been building toward. It’s not enough. Tessa can see in her eyes that it’s not enough. </p>
<p>“Tessa.” Molly nearly chokes on her name.</p>
<p>“Yes?” Tessa replies sweetly. </p>
<p>Breathing heavily, Molly forces the words out.</p>
<p>“Let. Me. Cum.”</p>
<p>Tessa looks up at the ceiling, pretending to consider it.</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>Molly begins to struggle, but Tessa is stronger.</p>
<p>“Fuck you, Tessa!” She finally shouts.</p>
<p>With a wicked smile, Tessa presses her lips close to Molly’s ear.</p>
<p>“If this was a fight… I think I win.” Standing, Tessa straightens out the wrinkles in her dress, surveying the disheveled mess she’s made of Molly. “It’s kind of a shame, I almost like you like this.”</p>
<p>Still breathless, Molly locks eyes with her.</p>
<p>“Like what?”</p>
<p>“Like the desperate attention-whore you really are. Now that you actually have a reason to hate me. Don’t,” Tessa orders as she sees Molly reaching for herself again. “Don’t think for a second this had anything to do with pleasing you, or giving you what you want. This was about me.”</p>
<p>Molly scowls, but she places her hand back by her side. </p>
<p>“I always had a reason to hate you Tessa. You’re easy to hate.”</p>
<p>Feigning disinterest, Tessa makes for the door. “Oh?” She shrugs. “Why’s that?”</p>
<p>“Maybe you’re everything I used to be.”</p>
<p>Surprised by the honesty in Molly’s tone, Tessa looks over her shoulder. The pink bra rises and falls with every breath, twisted around Molly’s slim waist with her discarded top. Her skirt hangs off one heeled shoe. Her curly hair is a tangled mess. The thong is a damp knot stretched between her thighs. There are hot, red marks all over her chest, and Tessa can see the hint of more peeking out from the curve of Molly’s ass. And for once, Molly is being honest without the intent to be hurtful. </p>
<p>She manages to look invulnerable, despite it all. </p>
<p>“Huh.” Tessa has nothing else to say to that. She opens the door, not giving Molly time to cover up. Molly doesn’t bother. </p>
<p>“Fuck you Tessa,” she calls.</p>
<p>“Happy New year, Bitch,” Tessa replies as she closes the door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I refuse to be held responsible for my actions.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>